Dreamworks
by MissMoonlightdancer
Summary: Yuki, the man in the moon, flies by accident down to the Earth and is found by Luca.  How will he react to this completely new world as he is from a place where feelings and colors don't exist? A modern fairytale takes place in Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there =)**

**Yeah, well, this will be my first attempt on a fic with LucaXYuki as the main pairing. But, as the huge fan I am, I decided that there will be side HostumaXShusei in this story ;)**

**This story idea came to my mind as I saw a movie by Dreamworks Pictures Inc. like one week ago. And always, when there comes the signature of the name, there's that boy sitting in the moon and dropping his fishing-rod into the water ( I bet you know what I am talking about). And this small scnene always fascinates me^^**

**So, this story was born.**

**This is Part 1/3**

**The next parts will follow ASAP (of course it also depends on the number of readers that want to know how this story or rather modern fairytale develops =))**

**So, please enjoy^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever wondered what the man in the moon is dreaming about? What he does when he's awake and what he does when he goes to sleep? Have you ever wondered if he ever, ever caught a fish when he's dropping his fishing-rod into the sea? If he watches us from up there?<p>

Have you ever wondered if the man in the moon was lonely?

…

_Once upon a time, there was a man in the moon; actually he was no more than a boy… and he was up there, all by himself._

_It's his story to be told._

_The story of the lonely man in the moon._

…

My world has always been black and white. Up here, no other colors exist.

Sometimes I open my eyes I cannot remember having closed and I look into these endless depths of the sky. My home is the moon; white. My roof is the universe; black, except from white sparkling spots; the stars are blinking. The universe is high and deep and wide and long; sometimes I feel numb from all the looking into the black and I believe that I fall off the moon. But I never do.

The other planets have more than one moon; the moons are together, then men aren't alone. But my planet, Earth, has no other moon than mine; I am all alone. When a shooting star passes by, it is always in a hurry and doesn't stop for a talk.

I spend my days looking. Looking into the universe, looking at the sun… especially looking at my planet. It turns and turns… around the sun and rotates and I turn around the planet… always, without a pause, around, around, around... Sometimes, I can see bright blinking spots on the surface there; small, tiny. In my eyes, they're white. But I believe they are not.

I strike out the fishing-rod and fling it toward Earth. The line is long and long… and somewhere falls down. And then I stare and wait. I don't know, what for.

…

I feel a pull at the line. It stretches and relaxes again. I blink and hold it tighter. It stops. How weird.

This has never happened before. I look over my shoulder, as if expecting someone there explaining it all to me. But there never is. So it is up to me to invent an explanation, suitable for a pulling at the fishing-rod.

To be honest, I don't know what that thing's good for, anyway. It's just always been here, on the moon, quite like me. I don't know its use. Or if it has any use at all. I shrug and return to the image of the Earth in front of me. The surface is more white than black.

Suddenly, it pulls again, stronger than before; it almost flies out of my hand. I flinch and hold it tightly, with both my hands. It jumps and fights against my hold. And then a mighty jerk pulls me forward; my feet lose contact to my moon and I dive, I fly… the black and white turn around me and around me and around me as I am falling falling falling into the universe…

…

The man walks. The avenue leads through a light forest; the street is lined with trees. It is late autumn and late afternoon. No one's around for it is chilly and windy outside.

The air scents after falling leaves and mushrooms, rain and wood. It's not silent, but the voices of the animals have gone quiet; it's time for them to go.

He walks and walks and sometimes looks around, scanning the forest, but his eyes never stop.

He is deep lost in his thoughts, his eyes are seeing but are oblivious about it all, his feet walk but seem to be the only ones that know where they want to go and take him. Time passes and for him it is no more than a second and sometimes it seems to him as though time flew backwards. At times, he seems to be pulled out of his mind, for no reason, and scans the area in distrust and suspicion. Then his eyes get clouded again and he is carried away…

Suddenly, something disturbs him at the edge of his view; he can't quite tell what it is, but there's something… definitely out of order, not to call it 'wrong'… He frowns, trying to pick up the last thought he has had, but this mistake, this wrong is so obtrusive that he can't focus anymore. He looks around, trying to find the wrong and block it out after finding it, if possible.

And then he sees it.

No…

He sees_ him._

…

It's a boy. He lies on the thick, moist carpet of leaves and twigs, his eyes closed and he doesn't move. Next to him lies a fishing-rod.

His skin is really pale; almost white and is now, as he is unconscious, underlined by a darker hue of grey. His hair is blond and falls into his eyes. The body is slim and slender; lean arms and legs, hands and feet, so pure and white like freshly fallen snow. He's almost naked; the only thing he wears is a wide, pure white shirt with white buttons, reaching down to his legs.

He looks like out of a fairytale.

The man looks around. No one's there. Then he crouches down and reaches out one hand to know if the boy is still breathing. Warm breathe hits his skin; he sighs soundlessly in relief.

"Hey, wake up" he murmurs in a low voice.

He hesitates to shake the boy.

"You can't stay here"

The eyelids of the boy twitch and flutter open, seeing without focusing on anything, his pupils immediately narrowing to two black points in deep golden irises.

"Hey" he tries again; the boy still seems to neither hear nor see him.

He blinks in a quick pace and moves his fingers into the leaves and suddenly he flinches, as if only now noticing the feeling in his fingertips. He stares at his white hands and lifts them, as if he had never seen them before. He touches the moist, colorful leaves beneath him… so gently and innocently the man looks away.

"You shouldn't sit there on the ground for so long" he says.

The boy blinks again and finally looks at him. The surprised, fascinated and almost awestruck expression vanishes and caution overtakes, making him draw back from him.

"Sorry, I'm not going to hurt you" he says in a quiet manner, his eyes fixed on the boy's, reaching one hand out, to show that it's empty, his palms turned to the sky, showing that he's not of bad intentions.

And all of the sudden, the boys jumps onto his feet and stumbles backwards; his legs shaking as if they had forgotten how to stand and walk and carry. He falls to the ground again and stares with horror in his eyes at his own legs, his nails digging into the pure skin, digging his toes through the layers of leaves and twigs and thorns and tiny rocks into the cold earth.

"Stop that or you'll hurt yourself".

The boy flinches again, touching his ears now; pulling at them and shaking his head, as if he had just learned how to hear. His body starts to tremble and he wraps his arms around his body and shakes his head so hard… and then his eyes flutter shut and he falls to the side, with slightly flushed cheeks and his heart racing and drumming so loud that it's even audible in the silence of the forest.

The man stares at him, stunned and being totally at a loss. Then he stands up and walks over. He lifts him up, carefully and diligently looking out for everything being covered by the shirt. He carries the light boy in his arms, down the avenue, until the sight of the two is lost.

…

As I wake up I pretend to not having woken up yet. I feel something warm and soft and slightly heavy on me… covering _all of me_. Except my nose and eyes. I open one eye really slightly and look. A dark … _thing_ is on top of me. It's warm beneath it, so I decide to like it.

Suddenly, I start to hear again – and that scares me. On the moon, hearing is so much different. Then I hear and don't hear. When a shooting star passes by and says a word or two, there're just in my head then. No feeling in the ears. A smooth sound, muffled and dull, seems to come closer. And then something moves into my view, looking at me. I nuzzle deeper into the warm thing and stare back.

"You're awake, right?" the… _whatever it is_, says.

I understand him; though I don't know, why. It's the first time something else other than a meteor talks to me. I nod slowly.

"So… you understand me?"

I nod again. The thing moves and then lowers somehow and I startle as the ground under me _lifts_, but just for a moment.

"Do you…know where you are?"

I'm not that silly, so I mutter "Earth…" and I blink because it's the first time I really do here my voice.

"… Who are you?"

I don't know.

I am who I am.

"…The man in the moon…" I say.

The thing looks at me, calmly, with a thoughtful look.

"What are you?" I ask, my curiosity nagging in me.

"… A human"

"Human?"

"Yes. We… _live…_ on the Earth" the thing explains.

I dare my face higher over the dark thing covering me. Now I can see the _human_.

I can't see colors, so everything's black or white or a lighter shade of black or a darker shade of white. I don't know if the human is looking good or not. I never saw anything comparable before. But I decide that I like what I see.

"Who are you?" I want to know.

"You may call me Luca"

"…Luca"

"…Yes"

I look at the human and the human looks at me.

"Do you know where you are exactly?" he asks.

I nod and then I shake my head. And he explains….

…

The boy doesn't even know what a bed is, let alone a mansion or a quarter in a city, in this case Tokyo. First, the man, Luca, thinks that the boy is making fun of him. But the way he looks and asks and talks, with a raspy voice as if he had never used it before, convince him otherwise. He doesn't believe in the fairytale from the man in the moon. But this boy… it's as if he really never had any contact with other humans or any other _normal _stuff before.

The longer they talk, the more the boy has the heart to come out from under the dark blue blanket in the big canopy bed. Outside, the dark of the night colors the world in blue and black.

"This stuff over me… is called _blanket_ and the thing I am lying in… is a _bed_, right?"

"And the thing behind your head is a pillow"

At his words, the boy turns and looks at the dark blue pillow, matching the blanket. He touches the surface and carefully pinches it. Of course winkles appear. He draws back in surprise

"S-sorry… Did I break it?"

"No, everything's fine"

The boy looks at the crumbled surface of the pillow, a frown on his forehead.

"Here, look"

…

As Luca reaches out one hand I jump _inside_ but outside I pretend to not be startled. He lays a long, big hand onto the pillow thingy and makes a swift movement and the wrinkles are all gone, only some are left at the edges.

"You can make them go away" I say.

"Yes, because it is soft… try it"

I pinch the pillow. And then I mimic him and slide my hand over the winkles. The feeling is cool and soft and gliding beneath my fingers. And then the wrinkles are gone.

"So different from the moon. There are no beds and pillows up there" I say.

Luca looks at me, without saying something. Then he asks "Are you hungry?"

"Hungry?"

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Eat?" I blink. What is he talking about? He seems to think about something. Then he stands up from the bed.

"Just wait here. I'll show you". Then he leaves the room through a _wall that opens_.

...

It's so silent. Silence is familiar to me. I look around. Humans are such weird beings. They live in _houses _out of rocks and divide it into _rooms_ and sleep in these things called _beds_. I am in a room right now. It is big and has corners. The ground is… well, a darker shade of white. The walls are the same shade, as far as I can tell. I don't know many shades of white and black. There are not many on the moon.

Stuff is standing here. In a darker shade of black. They have strange forms and I can't quite figure out their use. I pull this _blanket_ away and look at me. It's the first time I see my legs… I think. I can't remember if I had some on the moon. I suppose, but if I had, then I have forgotten how to walk.

I can move them and the feeling in my legs and feet are so intensive, so fierce it still scares me. I move them to the edge of the bed. The thing I'm wearing slides along my skin; it itches and at the same time it is… I don't know how it's called. I am to put one of my feet onto the ground, as the room suddenly bursts open and I flinch and turn, my heart almost jumping out of my chest. Another human enters the room, but it's not Luca.

…

The human is not as big as Luca, but the way he storms towards me frightens me more than every falling meteor onto the moon ever did.

"I can't believe it, there's really a small freeloader here in the mansion!".

The voice that violates my ears is loud and so… _heedless_, it hurts to hear. I crawl deeper beneath the blanket. The human comes closer and stares down at me. His eyes are so much… different from Luca's, different in a bad way. I notice that I don't like it at all.

"You just pretend to not have any clue about everything, right? You just wanna cadge here in the mansion, you freeloader!"

I don't even know what he's talking about since I don't know the words he uses. But from his tone and look in his eyes I can tell that he means something bad and that makes me feel bad. I don't know what to say and suddenly, he reaches out one hand – but before he comes too close, the _wall that opens, _opens again and _another human_ enters.

Slowly, I am a bit overstrained with the whole situation. I close my eyes. I cannot close my ears. But the voice that breaks the silence now is a lot more calm and relaxed and nicer to listen to.

"_Hotsuma_, you are scaring him"

"Oh, c'mon, _Shusei_, I bet he'll rob us tonight"

"He's hardly more than a child. Stop exaggerating everything"

The human next to the bed steps backwards. Through a slit between the edge of the blanket and the bed I look to the other human. He is smaller; but his voice holds more… well, up there on the moon I'd say _gravity_. It's harder to withstand.

"I'm sorry if he scared you. He has no manners" the… man? Boy? says to me now, seemingly having found my looking eyes.

"My name is Shusei and this is Hotsuma. We live in this mansion as well".

I nod and then I notice that he can't see it. So I blink.

"Well then, we'll leave you alone again. Pardon our behavior; it was more than inappropriate"

At these words, he throws a… I guess it's called _reproachful_ gaze at the other, who looks away. Then they leave the room. I sit up from under the blanket.

I feel it complicated.

…

As Luca returns, with a tablet full of prepared soup from the mansion's cook, the boy still lies in bed, but his back resting up against the headboard and the blanket crumpled at feet. His knees are drawn up and he seems to draw lines on them, invisible but with a certain structure. The white shirt he wears, alongside with his white skin let him look like… well, an angel, amidst all the blue. The boy looks up. He sits down on one side of the bed, like before.

"I don't want to" the boy says, after he has explained him, what exactly _eating _and _being hungry _and _food _mean.

"You're not… on the moon anymore. So you quite have to"

The boy shakes his head. "It's weird"

The man doesn't know what to do. He is no good with children or stubborn teenagers. He sighs and lays the tablet on the night table.

"…These humans were also weird" the boy mutters.

"Which humans?"

"Two humans. They came in earlier"

Luca narrows his eyes. The boy probably refers to the two youths. "Did they scare you?"

"One did; the other did not"

He nods slowly. He'd give those two a lecture later.

...

"…Luca?"

"…?"

"Carry me… to that place, please"

First, he doesn't know which place the boy is talking about. Then he turns around to the window. The boy's eyes are locked on the sill. He nods and carefully lifts the small person from the bed; these white legs look far too thin to walk. Then he puts him onto the window sill and opens the window, keeping his hands close, in case the boy wants to jump.

"…Is that white ball….the moon?" the boy whispers, awe painting his words.

"Yes. That is the moon"

The boy's mouth falls open as he stares up to it. "So small… And so far…"

And, for the first time, there is hurt in his voice, tainting it like a thick splotch of black in a sea of white.

He watches him looking up to the moon, the black pupils so big that they look like black holes. How weird this boy is. The story of the man in the moon is only a fairytale for small children. But this boy… He is confused. His mind forbids him to even consider this explanation. But something in his chest… tells him otherwise.

…

I wait until my eyes drop down. I can't get enough of this sight. The universe from this point of view, my moon, my home from this perspective… it fascinates me and leaves me breathless. I lean forward… forward… as if I could fly back into the endless high and deep… just fly… into the endless… endless… high and… and… deep…

I flinch and claw my hands instinctively into whatever that prevents me from falling. My left leg dangles in the air and wind touches my skin. I look down to see two hands resting around my… I don't know how this part of the body is called, but it's the thing Luca pointed at as he explained me that stuff about eating. His grip is firm and safe, without hurting.

"Be careful" he says, slowly letting go.

"…Thank you… Sorry" I murmur.

Then he lifts me up again. "You're tired. You should rest"

"But I want to look" I protest.

"You almost fell off the window. You will sleep now…"

I blink and my eyes itch. I never had that feeling before.

On the moon, feelings don't exist. There's hardly gravity. The felinfs would just fly into the universe. But here on the earth… it's all feeling and it's strange and foreign and weird and I don't like it all the time.

To feel is so difficult.

…

"What's your name?" Luca asks the boy.

He says "…The man in the moon" with a voice heavy from fatigue.

"That's a title. But what is your name?"

"…Name?"

"Yes. How do they call you?"

"Who calls me how?" he asks back, his eyelids fighting hard to stay open.

"The… other people where you come from. How do they call you?"

"There are… no others…" he replies, his body nuzzling deeper under the blanket.

"No others?"

"I'm… the only one…on the moon"

"…"

Luca looks at him but sees no lies in his eyes. "Well then. Good night" he says in a very low voice.

The boy nods and then the only thing left is the sound of him breathing steadily, gliding over to which world he may see and visit in his dreams.

Luca closes the door to the guest room behind him and walks down the corridor to his own room. That boy… He doesn't seem to have a name or at least he cannot remember. But calling him 'Boy' is no good. It is the very last option there should be. So… but a name? For that boy who thinks of himself as the man in the moon?

_ For a boy, as white and pure as freshly fallen snow._

And now he has an idea.

"…Yuki"

…

_This is where I stop my story for a bit. The man in the moon, the boy, has to sleep for now._

_Let's meet again when he wakes up._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**So, I hope you liked my first attempt to write a story about Luca and Yuki =)**

**Please leave a Review so I will know if it was a good one or not.**

**Important Message:**

**I know that I didn't update 'Streetfire' for a really long time. But as all of you know, when an author forces him- or herself to write something, where actually the inspration is lost, the result is almost always not satisfying. So I waited until my motivation and inspiration were back. And, I can say, it's on a good way^^ This shall mean that I will try to upload the next chap of 'Streetfire' somewhere in april^^ Because, just like you, I hated that I had to put it on Hiatus, though I actually really do love that story.**

**So, I hope we'll see each other again soon at 'Streetfire' =)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there =)**_  
><em>

**Well, this is part 2/3 of the story.  
><strong>

**Thank you all so much for the Reviews^^ **

**It really made me happy to see that you all like this rather unordinary idea ;)  
><strong>

**Please enjoy (this chap got a lot longer than the last one)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own uragiri wa boku no namae wo shitteiru  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>And here we meet again, turning the page where our story of the man in the moon continues. The boy had fallen asleep, tired and exhausted from his unforeseen journey to Earth. What will he experience on this new day in this world where he learns how to feel?<em>

_ Let's find out and read on…_

...

I feel my eyes heavy, something I have never had before. As if gravity was pulling them down… I don't try to fight it for it is useless, anyway. But, as time and time and time passes, my eyes lighten… the pull gets weaker. And then, I open them slightly.

It's so bright, brighter than I have ever seen the sun before. So bright… so very bright.

I cover my face, but it's no use, the light is so bright and hurts and stings in my eyes. I turn away from the brightness and something warm and heavy falls off my… no word comes to my mind. I blink and rub my eyes and I _feel_ my fingers _doing it_. I startle and freeze and blink. Then I remember.

I am on Earth.

I almost thought that it was all just a dream.

...

As Luca opens the door to the room where the boy was sleeping, he expects to see him already awake and cheerful, but as he steps closer to the bed, he finds him sleepily blinking and crinkling his nose at the brightness.

"…Good morning" he says slowly and sits down at the edge of the bed.

The eyelids flutter open and look around. The light has yet to come back into his golden orbs. The pupils narrow again and he seems to recognize him. "…Luca".

He nods.

The boy sits up and yawns.

"Slept well?"

The boy nods. "Could you… make it darker? I can't see" he mutters and hides his eyes behind his fingers; his skin radiates in blending white and purity. How weird. It's not a supernatural brightness coming from outside. It's a nice morning, but nothing out of order.

At least for those who'd know the sun from the point of Earth.

He closes the curtains and the room falls into twilight, only illuminated from a bizarre net of sunrays breaking through the grooves. Now, the boy finally looks at him; innocent tenseness written on his face, his body frozen in the position between resting and jumping.

"Are you hungry?" Luca asks him.

The boy shakes his head and then shrugs. "I don't know. How would I know?"

The man keeps silent. How does one explain the feeling of being hungry? "Does your stomach feel… empty?"

"Is there a time where it is not?" the boy asks back.

Luca tries hard not to roll his eyes. Despite his professed nescience, he has quite a sharp mind, like every teenager.

He sits back down on the mattress again. The boy stays, where he is, his legs beneath the blanket drawn close to his chest, his arms wrapped around them.

"…You know…" he starts.

The boy looks at him while talking, head slightly turned, as if trying to catch every of his words with his ears so he wouldn't miss any sound there is to hear.

"Yesterday, before you fell asleep, I asked for your name".

The boy nods.

"And since you don't seem to have one… Are you ok if I give you a name?".

The boy doesn't react. His eyes have wandered to an uncertain spot on the blanket. Then his mouth opens and he asks "Is a name so important?"

"…A name defines you from others. So people can all you and you know right away that there are talking to you".

"But I don't even know people who would call me"

"You do – you know me now, and Shusei and Hotsuma, the two you met yesterday"

The boy frowns "I don't want them to call me anything. They're creepy"

"And what am I, then?"

"When you're here, I know that you're talking to me. And you're not creepy"

Luca sighs soundlessly. The boy has a keen mind, no doubt. "But sometimes, a person wants to call the other person's name; it's a sign for trust and friendship and closeness and whatever. That's a good reason to have a name, right?"

The boy's eyes narrow, as if thinking through the reason. Then he shrugs. "Maybe"

"So, can I give you a name?"

"What kind of name?"

He stops for a second and looks at him, looking over the whole body, the whole person that is to get a name from him, a personality; uniqueness inside this walls.

"Yuki"

The boy seems to listen to some inaudible echo from the word. Then he nods. "Ok. Then I'm Yuki from now on"

...

As I stand up from the bed, don't stumble anymore; my knees shake, but manage to let me stand on my feet. Then I try some steps towards the window, while Luca watches me, ready to jump and catch me, if necessary.

"You like the window, right?" he asks me.

I nod. I stretch out one hand to touch the place I was sitting on before I fell asleep, the place where I almost fell off from. I draw the… blanket? Piece of fabric? in front of the window away and immediately, I'm blinded by the unfamiliar light. And though my eyes start to hurt, I can't stop looking and taking in the whole view.

"What's all that?" I ask with wonder in my voice. He steps beside me and opens the window, so the sharpness of the view is almost unbearable. It's black and white but still so _intense_, so _fierce_, I forget to blink and to breathe and to move and I feel dizzy from the view of all these… all these _things_ here on earth I feel numb and my mind is full of incomprehensible thoughts.

Suddenly, a hand moves into my sight and lays itself over my eyes; the feeling of hardly warm skin is foreign to me and I wonder if I like it; I don't know yet at all.

Then Luca says "Calm down again. I won't let you see anything if I can't be sure that you won't faint".

I don't know what 'fainting' is, but I keep silent and start to breathe again; I want to be able to consume this piece of earth offered to me to see and take in completely as soon as possible again. But as he lets me go, I turn to him.

"Can we go down there?"

"… Are you able to walk?"

"Sure I am"

"Then try" is everything he says.

And with the will of showing him that I can walk, I move one foot forward; both my hands clawing into the fabric in front of the window.

"Don't break the curtain… that stuff you're holding onto" Luca says.

I nod and then I let go. And for a second I believe that I succeeded in walking. I turn around to him to tell him that I was right, but suddenly I stumble and fall onto the ground, that carpet stuff.

...

"Damn, are you hurt?" he asks Yuki immediately.

"No" the boy answers, "But why did I fall?"

"Once you decide to turn into the opposite direction you should be making sure that your feet know that as well" he replies dryly.

The boy shrugs and tries to stand up again, completely ignoring that fact that… the shirt of his doesn't cover up much of his pale legs. Luca looks away.

"You… don't you know what pants are?" he asks and thinks that he has gotten himself into a real mess.

"Huh?" the boy says and finally stands upright again, on his skinny, white legs, which look more breakable than a tiny twig.

He points at his naked knees. "Don't you feel cold?"

"What's cold?"

He tries hard not to roll his eyes. Then he gives up and walks up to him. The boy follows his steps and waits for what is to happen next. Then he lifts him up; like before hardly feeling anything.

"I'll carry you" he says. The boy looks down to him and his golden orbs reflect his face.

"Luca" he says. Only his name. Thousand words in his name, words the boy doesn't even know. But he hears them nevertheless.

"Yuki"

...

The _grass _is nice against my skin, the _trees _are high and fun to watch, because the _wind _makes the _leaves_ move and move and move, without stopping. Luca says that it is 'fall' and that means the trees lose their leaves (I wonder why the leaves decide to fall down) and the air and the wind become cooler. But right now, it is still nice out here and I enjoy this whole new world I am allowed to see.

I flinch as a humming little thing lands right in front of me on a long blade of grass. I blink and that thing moves something on its _back_ (yes, I try to remember all these words) and seems to stare back at me. Suddenly it jumps and hits my nose. I shake my head instinctively and my nose itches and then I make a loud sound and movement that is foreign to me and it scares me. "AAAAchooo!".

"…Bless you" suddenly someone else other than Luca, who's standing somewhere behind me, says.

I look up and see the boy from yesterday, the one who wasn't as creepy as the other.

"…?"

"That's what one usually says when someone sneezes" he explains and crouches down next to me; I'm still sitting in the high grass.

Then he stretches out one hand and lifts his finger where that humming thing is sitting now and buzzing as if it was proud of having mocked me.

"It's mean" I say.

"…First of all it is a _bug_" the boy says and looks at me while he's talking. "And you were the one sitting in the way"

"How would I know that that thing was jumping into my direction?" I ask back, much braver than I feel, carefully watching that bug-thingy's every move.

And the boy doesn't reply but turns his head to Luca and says "Now I know what you're talking about" I don't get him and stand up and walk away, farther into the _garden_.

...

"He's not that shy anymore" Shusei tells Luca, as he walks back to him, leaving the boy walking with eyes full of curiosity and light around in the garden, touching everything foreign, talking to himself in his inaudible voice about all the miracles he meets.

"I know"

"And you call him Yuki now?"

"Mmmhhmmm"

"…You still don't know where he comes from, right?"

"I didn't try to contact the police on purpose" he explains in a low voice.

"…"

"Look at him. Would the police seriously believe that he's, well, _unordinary _at best? They'd take him straight to the next psychiatry and lock him up".

Shusei nods, agreeing silently. They watch him trying to catch one of the colorful leaves dancing in the wind. His steps are anything else than secure, but he manages to not stumble and fall, which is impressing, looking at his skinny body that looks as fragile as a dolls out of pure glass.

"By the way, you should tell him to wear some more clothes" Shusei says, observing intently the scenery.

"He doesn't understand the reasons, why. Despite that, I am not good with children". There's a certain tone in his voice.

Shusei understands immediately. "…You mean I should teach him?" he asks.

"You and your useless best friend. You're more likely his age, you can do it"

"…"

He knows that the boy won't talk back, since he's the one owning the mansion and the one allowing the two to live in this very mansion.

"And what exactly shall we do with him?"

"…It's for you to decide on that. And don't look at me like that" he adds, "I will still spend time with him, but at least for now and the following days, I'll leave him under your care"

...

The boy has a really nasty look in his eyes, as he stands opposite of Hotsuma in the living room.

"Yuki" he says to get the attention back to him and him alone.

The blond boy reacts just as expected and looks at him, suspicion radiating from the golden orbs.

"I won't be here the next few days… probably even longer. These two will take care of you"

"I can take care of myself" he replies. "And I don't like them"

Hotsuma attempts to leave the room again, but Shusei holds him back and looks quite amused.

"You have to learn to get along with them" Luca explains calmly, but his voice holds no room for discussion.

Yuki looks huffy. "When will you be back here, again?" he wants to know.

"I still don't know exactly".

...

"I don't want you to go. They are creepy and I don't like them at all" I say and grip Luca's large hand and pull at it.

Luca sighs and we sit down on the bed. I grip his hand with all my fingers now, as if this could stop him from leaving me all alone here. "I have to go. And they're not as bad as you think they are. You'll have a nice time and soon enough, I'll be back again" he tries to conciliate me.

I shake my head so hard the room spins after that. Then I whisper "I will not let you go all day long so you won't get away without me noticing it".

And Luca lifts one eyebrow "You sure you can keep that up all night long, too?"

"Sure I can!"

"Then try"

Luca says he wants to show me a special place. We stand up from the bed, where we had rested and he told me a lot of things about the planet Earth. He has told me that there are places that are covered with water and they are so deep that one could think they are endless. He calls them _oceans _and he says that a lot of stuff lives in the water; that stuff is called _animals_.

I can't quite imagine how they look like. I wonder if they are somewhat similar to shooting stars or so… But I don't really know how shooting stars look like, anyway, because they're always way to fast before I can look at them. And then there are constellations that sometimes have some kind of a shape… but only when I try really hard to see the shape is when I see it… but then, the shape does not remind me of anything, because I have nothing that could remind me of anything… I feel a hand on my shoulder and startle.

"…?"

Luca looks at me. "You spaced out"

I don't know what that is. I shrug.

"Let's go now… It's not far"

And this time, I walk on my own legs. And all the time, I grip Luca's hand so he won't leave me behind and go somewhere I can't see him any longer.

We go to some part of the mansion. The walls are out of _bamboo sticks_ and there is a huge hole in the ground, filled with water that looks white to me. Like a small ocean, I guess.

"Are animals in there, too?"

Luca shrugs "Could be…"

My eyes grow big and I do some careful steps toward the steaming water. "I can't see a thing" I say disappointedly.

"Probably they hide"

"Are we going into that water?"

"If you want to..."

"…Yes!" I say, my bravery winning over my fear.

But before I go inside, Luca holds me back and then points at the white stuff I'm wearing. "

You have to take your shirt off first"

"Why?"

"Because it could get wet"

"What is _wet_?" I ask.

Suddenly, Luca bends down, _puts his hand _into the water and then takes it out so fast it splashes against my legs. I flinch and jump backwards.

"This is wet" he says and holds his hand up. Small drops gather in the middle of his hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No"

I think about it. Then I pull off the white _shirt_ that has been covering my body. It takes me quite some time. As I turn around to see where Luca is, he already stands in front of me. And his body is not black anymore (he wears so dark stuff all the time, at least in my colorblind eyes it looks black) but white now.

There are lines on the white skin and I wonder how they would feel like when I would touch him. I lift my hands, because the sight fascinates me, but he grips my hand and shakes his head.

The water makes my skin tingle and I feel really weird, not bad but _weird_. Luca says that I feel _hot _because of the water. The white _steam _blurs everything and curiously, I step deeper into the water and I wonder if I'll see animals or so…

"Are you sure there are animals in here?" I ask Luca, who leans against the edge of the hole (actually it is called _basin_) and watches me.

"…Take a look" he says.

I approach him; he holds something in his open hand.

"What's that?" I ask.

There is something white on his hand. It doesn't move.

"It is called a crane"

"Is it real…?"

"No… it's out of paper. In reality, they're much bigger".

I touch it. The surface is smooth and even.

"Did you make that?"

"Yes" Luca puts the _crane _into the water, where it swims. It moves in time with the movement of the waves. I like the crane and I blow air against it. It races a small distance over the water.

And the water is filled with other animals that Luca makes out of this _paper _stuff: animals that he calls _swan, dragon, dolphin_ and _cat_. They swim in the water and it is so fun to play with them.

...

He watches the boy play with the paper animals. The heat has brought color to his pale cheeks. The water splashes to the sides and the drops look like little diamonds on his flawless skin. Luca breathes out and looks to the roof of the onsen. He is lost in thoughts, as he suddenly feels tender fingers touch his abs. Yuki stands in front of him, sadness written all over his face.

"It's broken" he explains and holds up the paper crane, which's wings are so soaked with water that they almost come off. The fingers are so gentle… he grips the boy's hand before it can wander further obliviously over his upper body; Yuki has no idea that his touch is dangerous.

"We can make a new one" he says.

Yuki's eyes grow big and bright

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll show you".

Later, Yuki gets more and more tired. His movement slows down and at some point he only leans tiredly against one of the rocks in the onsen.

"I'm tired…" he mutters, which is just what Luca has waited for.

"Then I'll bring you to your room again"

The boy nods and he uses gentle force to make him walk out of the water by himself. He helps the boy getting dry and then gives him a new shirt. Yuki's eyes threaten to drop close, so he lifts him up and carries him to the room. The boy is tired and exhausted now – he will be able to leave when he's fast asleep, which won't take too long, he guesses.

He lays him down on the bed and covers him with a blanket. He turns to leave, but suddenly a hand grips the back of his shirt.

"…Mnn… Don't go…" Yuki mutters.

He puts his hand onto his.

"I have to" "

I don't care"

He loosens the grip. The golden eyes follow each of his movements.

"…Good night, Yuki" he says.

The eyes slide close.

...

Without Luca I don't really like it here. Even though the two boys are not as bad as I thought. At least they don't scare me anymore.

I can walk longer and further each day (it's been quite some time now that I saw Luca) and Hotsuma and I often stay in the garden and I try to catch him and he runs away and hides somewhere.

Shusei, on the other hand, does something entirely different. When he sits in front of a huge black thing, he moves his fingers over a whole lot of thingies and they make nice noise. He calls the black stuff _piano _and the sounds _music_. I like music.

At some morning, they look differently than before. They have the same kind of _clothes _on and both are rather silent.

"Is something wrong?" I ask curiously.

"We gotta go to school" Hotsuma says and his voice is nasty and it's when I don't like listening to him.

"What is that?"

"A useless place" he replies.

"A school is an institution we have to visit in order to learn something" Shusei explains.

"And what are you learning?"

"A lot of things"

"Useless stuff" says Hotsuma.

"Can I go with you?" I ask. I want to see that place, too. I wonder how it looks like.

Shusei shakes his head. "Unfortunately, you cannot. You're not a student and we have classes. We won't be able to be with you.".

"Oh, well, when that is so…"

Suddenly, Hotsuma starts to buzz like a _bug_. I frown and look at him. He takes out a black, flat thing from his pocket, looks at it and then holds it to his ear. My wonder gets bigger and bigger. I look at Shusei, who just shakes his head and gestures me to stay quiet. Hotsuma talks very fast and I don't really understand him. Then he puts the thing back into his pocket.

"Damn it, these idiots! Why couldn't they tell us last week already that we have two free periods this morning? This sucks! I could've slept in!"

Shusei shrugs. Then his face gets a different expression. "Actually, it comes quite in handy" he says to Hotsuma.

"Why?"

"We could bring Yuki to our school. I'll go to classes and you'll show him the school grounds and so on. And when your two free periods are over, you'll bring him back to the mansion and return to school by the end of the break".

I have hardly understood half of what he was talking about, but I pretend to know what he talks about and nod eagerly at Hotsuma. Hotsuma looks unhappy and looks at Shusei. But Shusei doesn't really care.

"Fine, I'll do it" he says with a growl.

...

I wear some really weird stuff the two call _clothes_. Around my neck is a warm thing in black and white stripes that shall keep my neck warm, they say. It's a _scarf_ or whatever. The other stuff is dark and covers my leg and somewhat feels foreign on my legs. And there's a shirt similar to the others I use to wear; it only is a bit shorter and doesn't reach down to my knees. But as they want me to put my feet into weird, dark things I refuse and hide under my bed until they give up.

"Fine, then just go bare foot, I don't care" Hotsuma snaps at me.

I turn my back to him and look at Shusei. "Are we going now?" I ask.

"Yes"

I am excited, because I have only seen the garden until now. I wonder if everything out there looks like the garden and everywhere are trees and grass and buzzing bugs. At least the place in front of the mansion is already quite big. They call it _driveway_ and the ground is covered with small stones that hurt when I walk over them. I whine when I see that the driveway is really long and I have to walk the whole time. But the boys don't really care and Hotsuma says "It's your own fault for not putting on some frickin' shoes, got it?" I shrug and run ahead of them.

As we leave the driveway, I feel nervousness and fear of the unknown tingle my nerves. Suddenly, it is so loud and bright and _full_ of humans, freeze right where I stand and push my scarf up over my nose.

"What you see right now is a _road_ and the big things that move and make such loud noise are called_ cars_. People use them to get from one place to another in a short amount of time" Shusei explains me slowly.

I don't really get it. "Why don't they walk?"

"To save time and energy. Because people are lazy and sometimes they have to go somewhere far away, so they need cars" Hotsuma says.

"…Save time and energy?" I wonder. I use my feet, too, and it doesn't make me tired that much. And time? Is there something rushing them?

Shusei looks at me and maybe he sees what I am thinking about. "You know… People let themselves get rushed because of their jobs or appointments… and everything has to happen quickly and there's never a small moment left for calming down, for doing nothing. It is really weird… but that is the way it goes"

I nod, but I still don't understand it. The two boys start walking again and I hurry to catch up.

We pass other humans on the way to that school-thingy; some wear the same clothes as Shusei and Hotsuma do, some wear something different, though the shades of black and white don't change that much. What I find weird is that every human does not look like… well, Luca, Shusei and Hotsuma.

I wonder so much I almost walk against a tree; only then the boys realize what I am wondering about and explain me that there are two sorts of humans on earth: Boys (like them) and girls, which I see for the very first time. I find them interesting. They have long _hair_ on the top of their heads and their voices remind me of chirping birds. And the girl that know Shusei and Hotsuma seem to like them much, because they all come and say hi to them and make weird noise I identify as _giggles_.

Well, their voices are like birds but their movements like a squirrel's; it is all really weird.

"Yuki" Hotsuma calls out my name, as Shusei is talking to a girl.

"Hm?"

"See that big building over there? That's our personal prison" he says and shakes his head in disapproval.

"Hotsuma's talking nonsense. It's our school" Shusei says as the girl leaves and walks back to a group of other girls.

I find that they all look quite the same. Unlike Luca… I haven't seen any other human yet that looks like him. Which reminds me that I haven't seen him already for so long…

"What is a _prison_?" I ask, while I still think about Luca and when he might come back.

"A place where felons and thugs and villains have to go to when they are caught doing their criminal stuff" Hotsuma answers and nudges me forward because I have forgotten to go on walking.

I stare at him and I don't know what he has just said.

"Just forget it, it's not important" Shusei says to me and looks at Hotsuma in a strange way. Hotsuma just rolls his eyes and shrugs.

...

I can't help but feel a little intimidated by the huge building that captures almost all my view except from a piece of sky I can see. There are dozens and dozens of windows and everywhere are boys and girls walking around, talking and giggling. The noise is almost unbearable for me. My eyes hurt from the image that is so full in all the details and I believe that my ears will come off.

I don't like school at all. I don't like this place. My thoughts get clouded and I just want to go back to the mansion where everything is quiet and calm and empty.

"Usui-kun!" some boys yell and I flinch. I wonder whom they're talking to, but to my surprise, Shusei turns to them and greets them. They gesture him to go to them. He turns around to me once more.

"I'll be going to my classmates now. Hotsuma will look out after you. And don't worry," he says, "once the school bell rings, the people will all go into the building and it'll be peaceful and silent again, I promise".

...

_And as Shusei says that promise, it is the first time that the lonely man in the moon sees a human smiling. And though he still doesn't know what a smile is, he feels that he has just seen something really important and precious and unique before. _

_Something he as missed all the time that he has been all alone up there._

...

I nod and Shusei turns to Hotsuma and says something to him in a low voice. Hotsuma just shrugs and nods and Shusei leaves. It doesn't take long when a weird, high noise echoes over the _school grounds_. That shall be the _school bell_ I guess. And just like Shusei said, the boys and girls all walk slowly into the building and soon, silence is where a few moments earlier still noise has been. I look up to Hotsuma.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"I don't care. You can decide" he says and sighs.

I look around. Then I see far, far away a green place, like covered with grass. People are there running around.

"What is that?" I ask and point at it.

"The soccer field. Some students have PE now" he says.

I don't know what PE is, but I start walking.

"Fine, let's go see the soccer field" Hotsuma mumbles nastily behind me, but I have learned to not take him serious all the time.

...

I find it really fascinating that so many people run after a single ball.

"Why don't they just have one ball each?" I ask Hotsuma, as we stand and watch.

Hotsuma blinks and shrugs. "…Why would I know? It's just the rule, you know?"

I don't, but I keep silent and watch. Then I want to go somewhere else. I poke my finger into Hotsuma's arm. He asks me where I want to go now. I tell him that I don't know. He just sighs again and then he starts walking.

"I'll show you our gym and then I show you how it looks inside the school" he says.

I nod and run after him, because his long legs make a step where I need two or three.

In the _gym _there are, like outside, people running around, but not after a ball but they run and then they jump on such weird things so the jump even higher. Hotsuma says those things are _trampolines_. I feel slightly envious as I see them. On the moon, I could even jump higher than them without any sort of _trampoline_ to help me.

"It looks like fun" I say.

"…Kind of. Some really like that" Hotsuma says.

"And do you like it, too?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Actually, I always skip PE when it's in the gym. I only like it when we're outdoors".

"And why?"

"I don't know…".

We stand there and watch the students. Then I want to go on.

"Fine. But after we enter the building, you don't talk to anyone, ok? I'll just tell them you're not from Japan and you don't know the language, got it" he says as we stand in front of a door that leads inside.

"But I do know the language" I say.

"Yes, but it'll only cause too many questions, ok? Just do as I said".

I shrug. Then I nod. If he says so…

...

I think that the school is quite nice insides. The ground and the walls have a darker shade of white. There are doors everywhere, and corridors and stairs. Sometimes, we pass other boys and girls, but we never stop. Hotsuma shows me the _library._ It's a place with lots of _books_. Books are things with a lot of pages out of paper and weird, small, black letters are written there. I don't know how to read, but sometimes there are pictures in the books that I can study.

As we walk down a corridor in the first floor, suddenly someone calls out a name.

"Renjou-kun! Renjou-kun, I know that you heard me!"

And to my greatest surprise, Hotsuma turns and looks at the woman that walks up to him and she walks in a pace I wouldn't have thought of her being capable of.

"Oh, crap" he whispers.

The small woman that reminds me of a ball, puts her hands to her hips and says "Renjou-kun, we need a strong man carrying the stage setting for the literature class. And it happens that I know that you have two free periods until break" she says but she looks like the hungry _lion_ that I saw in one of the books in the library.

Hotsuma rolls his eyes. "Yeah, but I was just about to –" he starts but she interrupts him: "Shush! Follow me, you have some muscles in your arms, right? So go help your classmates!"

Hotsuma looks helplessly my way, as she grips his arm and pulls him through a door. I hardly register what just happened.

Suddenly, I am alone again.

...

I try to find the way back outside, but no matter how many times I walk through corridors and doors I don't find a door to get outside. I pass many, many windows that show me the outside, but I cannot open them. With every moment that passes, I feel the nervousness return, but much worse this time.

Suddenly, a loud noise that I remember is the _school bell_ echoes through the halls. I jump and all the doors are ripped open and a flow of students enters the corridors. I am frightened and I just want to see Shusei and Hotsuma again and go home. I start to really _dislike_ this place a lot.

There's nowhere to run and so I hide in a corner. My knees are pulled to my chest and I wrap my arms tightly around them. The scarf is pulled up over my ears to protect them from the noise. My eyes feel itchy and hot and as I touch them, my fingers are wet, like when I touch water.

"Oh Lord, what has happened to you?" suddenly an unknown voice says softly.

I lift my gaze and see an unknown face of a girl with really long hair. I don't answer and look away.

"Are you hurt? Or has someone been mean to you?" she asks.

"What is it, Touko-chan?" another voice asks. Another unknown face appears beside her.

"It's a boy, Tsukumo… and he's so small! And he is crying…"

She crouches down in front of me.

"I am Touko and this is my brother Tsukumo. What is your name?"

I shake my head.

"…Well, shall we take you to the office?"

I shake my head again. The girl and the boy look at each other.

"You're not from this school, right?" the boy, Tsukumo, asks.

I shrug and wipe my eyes. Suddenly, the girl offers me her hand.

"Maybe you just panicked because of all the students here. Don't worry; it also happened to me the first school day I was here" the girl, Touko says to me.

I take her hand and let her pull me up to my feet.

"And how did you manage to handle it later, Touko-chan?" Tsukumo asks her and his voice is really nice and friendly.

She turns to him and again I see that weird movement around their lips; the lips stretch and the corners turn upwards, like a banana.

"I made some friends".

...

_And here we stop again. It is late and I am tired._

_The lonely man in the moon is lost in High School, but two kind hearts find and take care of him. _

_I wonder what happened to Luca… and where are Shusei and Hotsuma?_

_Let's meet again to hear the end of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>_  
><em>

**I hope you liked it^^  
><strong>

**And I promise, there will be a lot of YukiXLuca screentime action in the last chapter ;)  
><strong>

**Please Review =)  
><strong>


End file.
